


No Mercy

by AllHailCatLord



Category: Undertale
Genre: I guess????, Mentions Toriel, So yeah, and Mettaton, and Undyne, basically the whole crew, but it has a happy ending?, but only frisk sans and papyrus talk, it's also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailCatLord/pseuds/AllHailCatLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've kept on doing normal runs, but you've gotten bored. So you finally give everyone a chance at redemption and do a pacifist run! Only problem is, after that's over, something calls you back. The "what if"s finally get to you, and you reset, only to destroy everything in your way... Until he buts in, and you fight him for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Haha lol what am I doing writing something????? I should really get back to drawing....., WELP, enjoy ur angst with a side of happy ending.

It's always seemed familiar. They died in the same ways, in the same areas too. Occasionally you wouldn't have to fight Papyrus, and depending on what you did, Undyne and Sans would say different things. But... You'd experienced it all before. You needed change.

The first run, you had ended up only befriending Papyrus. You had left Toriel behind, and were still terrified of Undyne and wanted nothing to do with her. Oh, and you hadn't killed Mettaton, but that's mainly because you had been too focused on dodging rather than attacking. You had only harmed in self defence, and had actually managed to kill no one.

The next one, however, you mistakenly killed Toriel. You felt... Awful. She had been like a mother to you before, and you mercilessly slaughtered her... Suffice to say, Flowey's little after-speech had really gotten to you. You didn't kill anyone after that, but you noticed... 

Sans' call was different. 

When you were far from the underground, Sans had called you, telling you how every one was doing. Last time it was him and Papyrus. They sounded ok then, but this time, Sans... Well you know your actions have big consequences now, at least.

But then you reset again. And she was... She was back. You remember feeling her dust on your hands, clumping together and sticking to your tears, but... She was standing there, smiling, laughing. Baking you pie like nothing happened. You got to thinking. "If everything I do can be reset..."

"What would happen if I killed others?"

You had skipped past Toriel that run. She lived. Papyrus too. You had to pick a good candidate for your testing. Someone whose death you could blame on self defence... 

Undyne.   
While the battle was difficult, you did it. You killed her. The armor laid in a pile of dust, a single blue spear flickering in and out of existence beside it. You heaved a sigh. That was... Not a good feeling.

You had trudged on with a heavy heart, and eventually, everything was over... And the call was different again! You found this interesting. How many times could you do this? How many different calls could you get? How many different combinations of befriending and killing could you do? 

And yet, you had felt sick when you had killed Undyne... She had been trying to kill you the whole fight! Why had you felt ill at the sight of her death?

... Had it been because of why you killed her? To test your twisted theories? Or was it her desperate clinging to life? The calls of "Alphys..." before she fell? You thought about it for a moment... Before laughing it off and hitting "reset" once again.

You walked through the ruins over and over, sometimes sparing the one who called you their child... 

Sometimes murdering her at her most vulnerable moment.

You heard Flowey's speeches time and time again, growing bitter and wondering when he'd finally just shut up. Sometimes you killed Undyne. Other times you spared her. A few rare times, you even befriended her.

But as you did, the smile on your face grew faker and faker. Honestly, these people seemed boring to you. They always said the same things, and you knew all their weak spots. You could barely remember the scared, lost child you were in your first run. And yet...

You couldn't kill him. You had gotten the chance to countless times, but... You couldn't kill Papyrus. Maybe it was because you befriended him in your first run. Maybe because of his "anyone can be a good person" speech you had heard over and over, and the "violent" you didn't do every time. Maybe it was the look of hope... The look of fear on Sans' face before you battled him. You didn't know.

Whatever the reason, you couldn't muster the urge to harm the skeleton brothers. Not like you ever got the chance to harm Sans, but... Well, they both meant a lot to you, for some reason. But why didn't the others?

Well, Toriel had tried to lock you in the ruins forever. Seeing as she's a boss monster, she would have seen you to your death, looking the exact same. She wouldn't age, but you would. You learned that on about the seventeenth run, was it? 

Ah yes, and Undyne... She flat out wanted to kill you. In fact, she had succeeded a few times. You could sometimes still feel the ghost of the spear through your rib cage, and blood trickling down the side of your mouth. Sometimes she was grinning widely when she did it, sometimes looking solemn, confused, or regretful. Either way, you flinch whenever the spears get near you, even on your... "Dates" with her.

Then there was Alphys... And Mettaton, you suppose. They were sort a duo, just like the brothers. Honestly, while Mettaton had been polite to you, you still hated him a little. He was definitely a prick, it's just that part of him shone through at some points more extremely than others. Oh, and of course, Alphys got you killed (only almost to her) several times, which left a bad taste in your mouth.

And Asgore... What do you have to say? Let's see, he killed six humans mercilessly before you, said he'd use your soul to become god-like, promised to wage another war against humans, and then lock them in the underground...

Well, you did show him mercy a few times. Only a few.

But your last run... You had gotten bored of killing. It'd been pacifist. You hadn't hurt anyone, and you'd befriended them all... During this you realized. They have feelings. They're people. Your friends. Toriel was trying to protect you. Undyne was trying to free everyone. Alphys was trying to make a friend in the only way she knew how- lying. And Asgore? He regretted everything, and really only wanted a happy ending.

Even Flowey... No, Asriel...

You liked the happy ending you got. It was nice. It was final. You fixed your mistakes, and had finally grown attached to the people around you. You had a change of heart, and finally felt like yourself.

But that was then. This is now.

You reset.

Even after the happy ending...

You didn't know why, but you needed to see what would happen if you destroyed everything. The nagging in your skull wouldn't go away until you found out... What ending would you get, if...

If you finally killed Papyrus too?

You emptied the ruins, monster by monster. "Where are the knives?" in a voice not your own, echoed in your skull, over and over. You thought didn't want to do it, but were simultaneously overjoyed and disgusted to kill her. Your Mom- er, Toriel. You remember all the times you'd done this before and... You laugh. But it wasn't you.

Then at his death, you felt strange with your actions. His head rolled to the ground, tears welling up in his sockets. He kept talking, about how even now you could still do the right thing. His body was long gone, a pile of dust and his scarf on the snow, but he kept just saying "Come on, human! You can do the right thing!" and- just-

"Stop it." you said, sternly. Your voice didn't sound normal. And while he paused for a second, he soon continued to assure you that you could be a good person if you just tried.

"STOP IT." you yelled. But he just kept on chattering, about how he'll forgive you, how everyone can be friends again, how everything will be fine!

"STOP SAYING THAT!" you screamed, foot pressing on his skull. Cracks were forming, and his sockets were shut tightly, tears trailing down his face. You couldn't tell what the emotion on his features was while he continued to assure you it'd be alright. Was it fear? Sadness?

... Disappointment?

"Please!" he begged. "If you stop now, we can all go home! Everything will be fine!" 

"Stop saying that..." you choked out, foot pressing harder on his head. You could feel in was starting to give way, whether it be from the pressure from your foot, or from his skull slowly turning to dust.

"Please Frisk-" he choked out, just too late. Before you could stop it, your foot stomped down on snow, shattered bone spilling around it. It quickly turned to dust, blowing away, but the sick feeling of dread clung to you. What have you done?

After thinking over your actions for a while, you realized you couldn't let his death be a waste. You kept going, needing to see this through to the end. You forced yourself to fight monster kid, then when Undyne intervened, her too. You couldn't stop thinking of Undyne's smile when she was with Alphys the whole time you fought her. And Mettaton? You remembered how relieved Alphys looked when she realized he wasn't dead. His expression when he realized he was loved.

Now back to here, once again. The golden hall, with emblems on the stained-glass windows casting shadows over you, was filled with an uneasy feeling, rather than a calm or accepting one. You had taken it too far. You felt what was coming next, and you didn't want to do this. You didn't want to fight Sans.

But you had to! You'd come this far, you had to see the end now! You had to finish this! You'd reset, and everyone would be alright...

Gripping your knife tightly, you trudged forward, expectantly. The warm light was egging you on, the familiarity tying your stomach in knots. You gulped. Did you really need to see the ending this badly?

... Yes. You did.

When you blinked, a familiar silhouette was standing in front of you. The faint outline of a grin was the most you could see of his face, his eyes seemed dark, maybe even empty. "Sans?" you whisper, unsure of what to do. The pitch of your voice made you almost sound malicious.

"Heya, kid." he responds, looking up. His grin is weak, and strained. "You've been busy, huh?" 

He stays silent for a while, and your eyes stay on the floor, occasionally flickering up to see the changes in his expression. "... So, I've got a question for ya," he asks. "Do you think even the worst person can change...?" 

"That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?"

His grin seems to widen at your realization. You can't tell what you're emoting. Shock? Fear? Whatever it was, he knew you recognized what he was talking about. But, he was trying to make you feel guilty. You have to push back your emotions. You have to finish this.

"Heh heh heh heh... All right. Well, here's a better question..." he trails off. He looks serious now, grin seeming both angry yet pained, when you glance up.

"do you wanna have a bad time?"

"No." you answer quickly. Sans seems taken aback for a second, but soon his grin returns.

"Heh... Didn't think you'd be very talkative." he shrugs. 

"Well," you start, "you thought wrong then. Can we just get on with it?"

He chuckles lowly, and you can feel his gaze burning holes in you. You steel yourself and finally look up and... You realize this was a big mistake.

Sans' face is grim, and his eyes look... Sad. Begging you "please don't do this." His grin... Is it a grin? It seems more of a grimace at this point. Sans just seems to be in pain... He seems broken.

You finally acknowledge what you've done. You've killed them. Yes, you've done that before, but this time... No one survived. Not one monster. Not Papyrus. Last time...

You had been determined to finally give everyone a chance. You decided to befriend everyone, and well... They were all happy. You were happy. But something bugged you. Something nagged you, told to reset over and over.

So you did. You followed its every command. "Kill her," "kill him," "kill everyone," "don't let them escape," "not again."

It told you there's a surprise at the end. An ending you want to see. An ending you need to see. You thought it was your own choice, but then...

"Since when were you the one in control?"

You shiver as you realize what you've done. You can feel your sins crawling on your back, and you don't like the feeling at all.

"So. You ready?" Sans asks. "Heheh, trick question. Let's go."

Your soul is shining red in front of you. A cartoonish heart, like always. It doesn't feel like yours right now. Honestly, it sickens you.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Flowers are blooming, birds are singing. On days like these, kids like you..." he trails off.

"should be burning in hell."

You're weighted to the ground just as sharpened femurs stab up at you. Attacks resembling bones that you've seen plenty of times over now fill you with dread as they fly at you from all sides. Demonic-looking skulls fire huge beams of light at you from behind Sans, but you don't die. Not yet.

"Anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out." he says, shrugging.

Your hand desperately clutching at the real knife is about to swing at Sans, but you manage to stop yourself. You're trembling, and you stare up at him. He laughs.

"That expression..." he starts. You touch your face and realize you're smiling, pretty wildly at that. Your grin immediately drops. "Shut up and fight." you huff.

"Alright. You're not going to attack me...?" he asks. Your grip on the knife tightens, but you shake your head. He laughs and shrugs. "Your loss, kid. Literally." 

He attacks you, again and again, the blue reminding you of what you've done. Your sins. His attacks are much quicker than his brothers, but you still manage to dodge most of them. 

"Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... Until suddenly, everything ends..." he trails off, expression serious, yet still grinning.

"Our?" you ask, when you can finally stop dodging.

"Our." Sans replies, no explanation.

You don't attack again, and he looks at you, pupils reappearing. He doesn't mention it, though, and just continues with his speech.

He laughs. It sounds forced. "... That's your fault, isn't it?" You shrug at him.  
"Hell if I know." you answer simply.  
"I hope you find out then." he jokes bitterly back.

He frowns, and attacks you, wounding you a bit more. He shakes his head, before smiling and laughing coldly. "You can't understand how this feels. Knowing that one day, without any warning... It's all going to be reset." 

You gulp. Your hand finally loosens its grip on the knife, and you quickly heal yourself. You wipe your mouth on your sleeve and sigh. You need to stop. To fix this...

"Listen, I... I gave up trying to go back a long time ago." he admits, shrugging. "Heh... Getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either, y'know?"

"Cause even if we do... We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right Frisk?"

You freeze in place. "... I..." you whisper. Your hand once again holds the knife (not yours, not yours) in a vice grip. You're prepared to slash at him. "You want to do it." that thing whisper in your head. "You want to kill him."

"Not... No, I... It just..." you stutter, as if your brain is malfunctioning.   
"S-Sans. Sans. I... Don't want to..."

You swing at him, your actions not your own. He dodges easily, and laughs. "Don't want to what?"

He attacks, then, when you stay standing, sighs. "To put it simply... It makes it kind of hard to give it my all." He laughs before continuing, "... Or is that just a shit-poor excuse for being lazy...?"

You laugh a little, and dodge his next attack a little less. You're left with a very small amount of health, but you're smiling.

"All I know is... Seeing what comes next... I can't afford not to care anymore." He sighs. "... That being said... Listen, I know you might not be there anymore but..."

He looks you dead in the eyes. "Somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's... Something inside of you, something that stopped you from trying to kill me right away. Someone who, in another time, was a friend, right? C'mon, Frisk."

You can feel yourself gaining control again. The knife drops to the floor with a loud clanging sound. "You remember me, don't you? Please... Let's forget all of this, ok? Friendship... It was really great, wasn't it? I don't remember myself, but... Let's fix this."

Your legs go limp, and you fall to the floor. You're breathing heavily, and you can feel tears trickling down your face at a steady rate. "Sans..." you say, throat sore and dry. You look up at him.

The way he's looking at you... He seems almost unsure of something. You struggle to get up again, but eventually, you stand. You look down, the knife you dropped still on the ground at your feet. You pause for a moment, just staring at it.

Sans seems to be waiting for what you do next. You look up at him again and lock eyes. With a sigh, you kick the knife over to him. "I'm sparing you. I'm done. I don't want to fight, Sans."

"Finally." He smiles. It looks sad, but honest. Sincere, even. The way it looked when you were here last time, in this very corridor, about to fight Asgore. You walk to him, a wobbling step at a time, before you collapse on him in a hug. You cry on his shoulder, and he pats your back, trying to console you.

"I'm sorry." you whisper, repeating it over and over. You couldn't possibly say it enough to times to make up for what you've done.

"Frisk... That really is your name, right?" he asks. You nod, and he laughs. "Great. Listen... I know how hard it must've been... To fight back like that. I want you to know, I won't let that effort go to waste..." he pauses.

"You just have to promise me something..."

You let go of him, and step back to look him in the eyes. He doesn't seem to be able to look at you though... His head is turned away, and eyes closed.

"If you're really my friend, Frisk..."  
he starts. He sighs, then finally looks at you. His left eye is a glowing blue, other socket empty.

"... Promise you won't come back."

A sharp pain goes through your spine, and it feels as if you're being stabbed by hundreds of knives at the same time. You can feel your soul being ripped to shreds, slowly. Everything finally fades black...

You wake up in a patch of golden flowers. You can still feel the wounds in your back, even though you know they're not there anymore. You reset. And now, you're going to fix everything.

You stretch, then laugh, thinking of something. "Talk about being back-stabbed..." you whisper to yourself, then giggle at the pun. For a second you think of mentioning it to Sans when you meet him again...

Then decide against it.

**Author's Note:**

> hOPE U LIKED IT NOw do whatever I guess????? Haha I used wayyyyy too much of sans' actual text from the game but I'm not creative soooooooooooo ;)


End file.
